Стенограммы/Родительская опека
Русская стенограмма = :Искатели Знаков Отличия: стонут :Эппл Блум: стонет Скуталу, думаешь, это хорошая идея? :Скуталу: О чём ты говоришь? Это лучшая из моих идей! :Эппл Блум: стонет Просто я... :Скуталу: стонет Ты хочешь со мной. Но мы уже это обсуждали. Обычные пони проваливаются сквозь облака. :Эппл Блум: Да, но... :Крошка Бель: По-моему, получилось. :резины :Эппл Блум: В самом деле? Скуталу, я знаю, тебе нужно в Клаудсдейл, чтобы закончить доклад. Но ты уверена, что это лучший способ? :Скуталу: И не сомневайся. Кроме того, как ещё мне туда добраться? :Эппл Блум: На колеснице пегасов. :Крошка Боль: На крыльях птиц. :Эппл Блум: На воздушном шаре. :Скуталу: Хм! Это кажется намного безопаснее. Может, стоит попробовать в другой... А-а! :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: А-а! :Скуталу: У-ху! :пуф! :Скуталу: Ах! Эх! Дело сделано. :газонокосилки :Боу Хотхуф: Юная леди, вы не пострадали? :Скуталу: А? Вы... вы... вы... Вы - папа Радуги Дэ-эш! :Боу Хотхуф: Да. Боу Хотхуф к вашим услугам. :Скуталу: безумолку :песня :Скуталу: кричит :Боу Хотхуф: О, дорогая... у нас тут, кажется, проблемы. :открывается :Скуталу: кричать, опять же начинает :Винди Вислз: Ах! Всемогущая Селестия! Что с ней такое? :Боу Хотхуф: Я не знаю. Но от твоего появления стало только хуже. :Скуталу: А-а! Извините. Просто вы - родители самой Радуги Дэш! начинает кричать :Боу Хотхуф: Ну вот, опять завелась! :Винди Вислз: Ах! Милочка, умоляю! Ты можешь разбить мои памятные тарелки принцессы Селестии. Ах! :разбивается :Скуталу: наконец кричать Прошу прощения. Я не могу поверить, что встретилась с вами. Меня зовут Скуталу, и я готовлю школьный доклад о вашей дочери! динь! :Боу Хотхуф: Нашей Радуге Дэш? :Скуталу: Доклад о вдохновляющей пони моей жизни, а она вдохновляет меня как никто другой. Я составляю альбом с вырезками для доклада. Я её главная фанатка! :Боу Хотхуф: Маленькая пони, это совершенно невозможно, потому что никто из пони не может быть большим фанатом Радуги Дэш, чем мы! :Винди Вислз: Ага. :Скуталу: Надо же!... И вы всегда носите эту майку? :Боу Хотхуф: Ха, вообще-то, всё остальное в стирке, но всё равно здорово, верно? :Скуталу: Да. :Винди Вислз: Меня зовут Винди Вилз. И должна признаться, я в восторге, что встретила пони, которая любит нашу Радугу Дэш так же сильно, как мы. :Боу Хотхуф: Чем мы можем помочь? :Скуталу: Ну, я знаю всё о жизни Радуги Дэш в Понивилле. Но мне ничего неизвестно о ней до этого. :Боу Хотхуф: Что ж, ты пришла по верному адресу. :камерой :Скуталу: О-о!... :Винди Вислз: Угощайся. Любимая еда Радуги Дэш - cэндвич из дрожжевого теста с макаронами и картошкой. Она обожала углеводы. Хи-хи! :Скуталу: Поверить не могу, что буду есть любимое блюдо Радуги Дэш, приготовленное мамой Радуги Дэш, да ещё и сидя на кухне из детства Радуги Дэш! Это самый великий день в моей жизни! жуёт :Боу Хотхуф: Думаю, пора устроить экскурсию по дому. :Скуталу: набитым ртом Хорошо. :Боу Хотхуф: Наша малютка Дэши с детства блистала талантами и была такой непоседой! Такое сочетание... :Винди Вислз: подпевая Восхитительно! :камерой :Скуталу: Ну надо же! Это её комната? :открывается :Скуталу: визжит Шкаф со шторкой Радуги Дэш! Её ковeр! Её плакатик для вдохновения! "Когда силы на исходе, сильные не замечают, потому что у них крепкий панцирь". Как это похоже на Радугу Дэш! :камерой :Скуталу: Здорово! :Боу Хотхуф: Скуталу, хочешь увидеть что-то действительно классное? :открывается :открывается :священный хор :Скуталу: О-о-о-ах! :закрывается :Боу Хотхуф: Я сам установил на дверь звуковой эффект! Хе-хе! :открывается и закрывается, священный хор включается и выключется :Боу Хотхуф: Неплохо, да? :Скуталу: Не то слово! :Винди Вислз: Полюбуйся! Она носила его, когда произнесла первые слова! :Скуталу: Ничего себе! :камерой :Винди Вислз: А этот кубок она разбила, когда только начала учиться летать! :камерой :Винди Вислз: А это яблоко она откусила своим первым зубиком! Ах, столько воспоминаний! :камерой :Скуталу: Вам так повезло, что у вас столько всего! :Винди Вислз: Возможно, у меня много памятных вещиц, но у меня нет вырезок из газеты "Радуга Дэш спасает Понивилль", как у тебя. :Скуталу: Ах! Меняемся? :Винди Вислз: Запросто! :Скуталу: А где у вас всë о Чудо-молниях? :Боу Хотхуф: Ты имеешь в виду коллекцию сувенирчиков Радуги Дэш о Чудо-молниях? :Скуталу: Нет, я интересуюсь, где всë, что связано с поступлением Радуги Дэш в академию и с принятием еë в ряды Чудо-молний. Постойте, вы не знаете, что ваша дочь Чудо-молния? Вы узнали это от меня?! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: А-ах! :Скуталу: Вот это удача! Видели бы вы себя со стороны. :камерой :Скуталу: Вот как вы сейчас выглядите. :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: Наша дочь - Чудо-молния?! :священный хор :закрывается :Боу Хотхуф: Очень кстати. :Скуталу: Это всë дверь. :Винди Вислз: Я просто... это... невероятно! :Скуталу: Вы любезно рассказали мне о Радуге Дэш, какой еë знаете вы, а теперь позвольте мне познакомить вас с той, какую знаю я! :Чуло-молнийская музыка :Спитфайр: А ну-ка, ударим громом! :Радуга Дэш: Я прирождëнная громовержица! :молнии :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: болеют :Спитфайр: У нас турбуленция! :Радуга Дэш: Что? Откуда это? :Боу Хотхуф: болеют :Мисти Флай: Вон там! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: болеют :Радуга Дэш: О нет! :Спитфайр: Так, кто из пони нарушил правила и пригласил гостей на тренировку? :Радуга Дэш: Похоже, это ко мне. А-ах! раздражённо Мам, пап... я очень рада вас видеть... :Винди Вислз: Дочка! Мы тоже так рады повидать тебя! Ах, потрясающе! Ты была чудо как хороша, делая трюки во время полëта! :Радуга Дэш: Э... как вы узнали, что я здесь? :Винди Вислз: Скуталу рассказала нам о тебе всë. Какая же ты у нас скромница! :камерой :Скуталу: Супер! Я запечатлела момент, когда твои родители впервые увидели тебя Чудо-молнией! :Винди Вислз: А это, наверное, твои друзья Чудо-молнии? Чудо-молниям Здравствуйте, команда! Я Винди Вислз, мама лучшей на свете Чудо-молнии! Да я шучу! Вы тоже все молодцы! Вперëд! :Радуга Дэш: Ма-ам... :Скуталу: Хе-хе-хе. :Спитфайр: Здравствуйте, мэм! Приятно познакомиться. :Винди Вислз: Мне тоже очень приятно! Какие у вас чудесные очки! Просто прелесть! Знаете, у меня тоже есть очки, но они больше подходят для плавания или для купания. :Радуга Дэш: Мам, пожалуйста! Никто не хочет слушать про твоë купание. :Боу Хотхуф: Поверить не могу! Моя дочь - Чудо-молния! от счастья Я так горжусь! :Радуга Дэш: Пап, постарайся сдерживаться, мы... на публике. :Боу Хотхуф: Хорошо, хорошо. Но ведь это было твоей целью. И ты добилась! от счастья :камерой :Спитфайр: Ладно, Чудо-молнии, примем пока душ и дадим время Радуге Дэш побыть со своими родными. :Радуга Дэш: Хорошо, ладно. Отличная тренировка! Я догоню вас, ребята. Через минуту! :Флитфут: Сэр, вы воспитали прекрасную летунью! :Боу Хотхуф: Нет. слезясь Я не могу... опять сдержать слëз! плачет :Радуга Дэш: Пап!... :Боу Хотхуф: плакать :камерой :Радуга Дэш: Мы отойдëм на минутку. :Скуталу: Что-то не так? :Радуга Дэш: Да! Нужно было предупредить, что ты приведëшь моих родителей! Или поговорить с Искоркой, но не заявляться вот так! :Скуталу: Почему? :Радуга Дэш: Потому что у меня с родителями особые отношения. Я люблю их, и мы очень близки. Но я не просто так скрывала от них, что я Чудо-молния. Мне из-за них немного... неловко. :Скуталу: А? В самом деле? :Радуга Дэш: Да, именно так. А ты теперь здорово осложнила мне жизнь своим сюрпризом! :Скуталу: Что плохого в поддержке? :Скуталу: Боу и Винди, позвольте представить Эпплблум и Крошку Белль! :Эппл Блум: Здравствуйте! :Крошка Бель: Привет! :Боу Хотхуф: Приветствую вас, маленькие пони! :Эппл Блум: Вы рады выступлению Радуги Дэш? :Винди Вислз: Ещë бы, конечно! Подумать только, мы никогда не посещали состязания Чудо-молний! :Боу Хотхуф: Мы думали, раз дочка не Чудо-молния, то какой смысл? Но теперь она среди них. :Скуталу: И она заслужила это! Вы знали, что всë началось с того, как она выиграла место в академии Чудо-молний, тренируясь под началом Спитфайр? :Винди Вислз: Я не знала об этом! Как чудесно! :Скуталу: Но потом она столкнулась с жестокой конкуренцией, особенно против другого пегаса по имени Лайтинг Даст. :Винди Вислз: Не может быть! :Скуталу: Но Радуга Дэш подтвердила, что она лучшая, а затем вошла в резерв Чудо-молний! :Винди Вислз: И снова ура! :Скуталу: Но... бывший Чудо-молния завистливый Винд Райдер опасался, что Радуга Дэш побьëт его рекорд скорости, поэтому обвинил еë в преступлении, которого она не совершала. :Винди Вислз: Как же так?! :Скуталу: Но благодаря Рарити, Радуга Дэш доказала свою невиновность и стала запасной молнией. Потом Файр Стрик ушëл в отставку, и с тех пор она - Чудо-молния по праву! :Винди Вислз: Ура! Надо же, какой захватывающий рассказ! :Боу Хотхуф: Ты и правда знаешь всë о своëм идеале. У тебя выйдет замечательный доклад! :Эппл Блум: Шоу начинается! :Чуло-молнийская музыка :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: А ну! А ну! А ну! А ну! А ну! :Боу Хотхуф: Вперëд, молнии! Представление начинается! :Винди Вислз: Даëшь состязание Чудо-молний здесь и сейчас! Вперëд! :Боу Хотхуф: Взорвите небо и сбросьте его вниз! :Винди Вислз: А потом соберите осколки и снова сбросьте вниз! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: Да! :Боу Хотхуф: Да! Вперëд, вперëд, вперëд! Давай, давай, давай! Есть! Вперëд, Радуга Дэш! Ты лучшая из Чудо-молний! :Винди Вислз: Супер! Это моя дочка! Давай, Радуга! Вперëд, Дэши! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: болеют :Винди Вислз: Вперëд, детка! :Флитфут: Радуге Твои предки болели громче всех. Но всë не так плохо. :фейерверк :Спитфайр: Ну и ну! С каких пор мы добавляем к шоу салют? :Радуга Дэш: Э... Мы не добавляли. :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: болеют :фейерверк :Флитфут: Вот это да! :общается :Боу Хотхуф: Ну же, Радуга Дэш! Подпиши свою фотографию! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: Режь ленту! Режь ленту! Режь ленту! Режь ленту!... :камерой :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: Ты суперфотогенична! Да! :Боу Хотхуф: Давайте составим пирамиду. Скуталу, забирайся. Ты наверху. :Спитфайр: Радуге У тебя появились собственные суперфанаты? Везëт тебе. :Радуга Дэш: Ах... :Радуга Дэш: А-ах... :открывается :Винди Вислз: Ловко ты повесила полотенце! :бац! :Винди Вислз: Да! :Боу Хотхуф: Ты лучшая вешательница полотенец! болеют Полотенце! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: болеют Полотенце! Полотенце! Полотенце! Полотенце! Полотенце! Полотенце! Полотенце! Полотенце! Полотенце!... :Радуга Дэш: Хватит!!! Это невыносимо! Мам, пап, вы оба слишком сопереживаете! Именно поэтому я не сказала вам, что я Чудо-молния. Это уже достало! :Винди Вислз: Мы сделали что-то не так? :Радуга Дэш: Да! Фейерверк, группа поддержки... И как вообще можно сравнивать, кто лучше или хуже повесил полотенце?! :Боу Хотхуф: Мы просто стараемся поддержать тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Я сыта по горло вашей поддержкой! Мне надоело, что вы так гордитесь каждым моим мелким нелепым незначительным успехом! полном серьёзе Думаю, вам лучше уйти. :Винди Вислз: Прежде всего, ты так здорово на нас накричала! Никто бы... плачет не заставил родителей почувствовать себя более... ненужными. :Боу Хотхуф: слезами Твои слова были категоричными, ясными и... такими обидными! Бесспорно, ты способна на всë. рыдает :Скуталу: Зачем? :Радуга Дэш: Скуталу, ты не понимаешь! :Скуталу: Я встретилась с твоими родителями, надеясь узнать о тебе побольше, но мне не по душе то, что я узнала. Я поищу другого пони-героя для моего доклада. :музыка :от самоката :Радуга Дэш: Скуталу, постой! Я понимаю, что немного вышла из себя. Мне не стоило орать на родителей. Но именно из-за их криков я не сообщила им, что я Чудо-молния. :Скуталу: Я не понимаю! Они так гордятся тобой! :Радуга Дэш: Ах... Хочешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что? :Скуталу: Давай. :Радуга Дэш: Хорошо. Но только держись за свои крылья, а то это может потрясти тебя до глубины души. Можешь не верить, но было время, когда я не была лучшей во всëм. :Скуталу: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Видишь этот снимок? Похоже, что я выиграла что-то чудесное, но вообще-то... флэшбек! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: Да! Да! У-ху-ху-ху-ху! болеют :Боу Хотхуф: Ты лучшая из участниц! :Молодой Дамб-белл: О... Твои родители вообще поняли, что ты не выиграла? :камерой :Радуга Дэш: Надо учесть, что я была самой младшей пони в соревновании старшей группы. Другие пони моего возраста ещë едва крыльями хлопали. Я считала унизительным, что родители подбадривают меня, даже когда я проигрывала. :Радуга Дэш: за кадром Но потом, когда я начала побеждать, что, кстати, не заставило себя долго ждать, всë стало ещë хуже. :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: болеют :Радуга Дэш: за кадром Лучший результат достался с нагрузкой... очень громкой, жутко смущающей нагрузкой. :Радуга Дэш: Ох... :Скуталу: Знаешь, некоторые пони мечтали бы о таких родителях. :Радуга Дэш: И кто это, например? :Скуталу: Ах... я. Когда я росла, я и не думала стать лучшей в чëм-то, потому что никто не поощрял меня. Но твои родители убеждали тебя в этом снова и снова. Взгляни! Лучшая купальщица в ванне, лучшая среди едоков морковки до трëх лет, лучшая любительница поспать... :Радуга Дэш: Да уж, поспать я люблю! Могу заснуть где угодно. храпит Да? Эх... :Скуталу: Всю твою жизнь родители придавали тебе уверенность в твоих способностях. :Радуга Дэш: Ты права. Мне всегда было так неловко из-за родителей. Я не понимала, что именно их поддержка сделала меня такой потрясающей, уверенной, замечательной, восхитительной и чудесной пони! Ох, я принимала всë как должное... :Скуталу: И ещë наорала на них. :Радуга Дэш: Ох... Я должна всë исправить! Есть идея! Но ты должна помочь. То есть... если ты захочешь после того, как я себя вела. :камерой :Скуталу: Вот теперь отличный снимок. Радуга Дэш учится на своих ошибках. :Винди Вислз: Говорю же, я ничегошеньки не вижу. Скуталу, ты так хорошо умеешь завязывать глаза. :Боу Хотхуф: Это верно. Ты должна научить меня этому узлу. Это соколиный узел? Нет! Фермерская петля! :Винди Вислз: Кстати, а куда это мы идëм, а? :микрофона :Радуга Дэш: громкоговоритель Винди Вислз и Боу Хотхуф! Прошу присутствовать на особом специальном показе Чудо-молний! Кхе-кхем! Мама и папа, добро пожаловать! Я люблю вас, родители! Простите, что принимала всë как должное. Благодаря вам я такая, какая есть. Это шоу для вас! Наслаждайтесь! :Чуло-молнийская музыка :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо за поддержку! :Спитфайр: Всегда пожалуйста! :Боу Хотхуф и Винди Вислз: У-у!... О-о!... Ха-ха-ха! много всякого восхищения :Радуга Дэш: Мам, пап, вы должны знать, что я - главная ваша фанатка. :Винди Вислз: О, детка, спасибо. Но тебе не стоило так уж стараться. Нам как-то... шепчет неловко. :Боу Хотхуф: Да уж, перебор. :камерой :Скуталу: ...Поэтому Радуга Дэш - самая вдохновляющая пони в моей жизни! :аплодисменты :Чирайли: Спасибо, Скуталу. Ты хорошо потрудилась! Но учитывая переизбыток снимков и заплесневелый сэндвич в докладе, хе-хе, я ставлю тебе четыре. :Радуга Дэш: Да! Это был лучший доклад во всëм мире! :Боу Хотхуф, Винди Вислз, и Радуга Дэш: болеют Скуталу! Скуталу! Скуталу! :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Cutie Mark Crusaders: straining :Apple Bloom: straining Scootaloo... is this such a... good idea? :Scootaloo: What are you talking about? This is the best idea I've ever had! :Apple Bloom: grunting It's just... :Scootaloo: You wanna come. But we talked about this. Non-Pegasus ponies fall through the clouds. :Apple Bloom: Right, but... :Sweetie Belle: I think we're good. :band straining :Apple Bloom: We are? Scootaloo, I know you have to go to Cloudsdale to finish your report. I'm just wonderin' if this is the best way to get there. :Scootaloo: It'll be fine. Besides, how else could I get there? :Apple Bloom: A Pegasus chariot? :Sweetie Belle: A flock of birds? :Apple Bloom: A hot-air balloon? :Scootaloo: Huh. Those do seem a lot safer. Maybe I should try to find another waaaaaaaaayyyyyy! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: gasps :Scootaloo: Woo-hoo! :poof :Scootaloo: weakly Nailed it. :humming :Bow Hothoof: echoing Uh, little ma'am, are you all right? :rattling :Scootaloo: gasps You're... You're... You're... Rainbow Dash's dad! :Bow Hothoof: Uh, yes. Bow Hothoof at your service. :Scootaloo: loud and long, fades out :song :Scootaloo: screaming :Bow Hothoof: Uh, honey? Somethin's goin' on out here! :opens :Scootaloo: screaming, resumes screaming at a higher pitch :Windy Whistles: Oh! Heavens to Celestia, what's wrong with her?! :Bow Hothoof: I don't know, but you just made it worse. :Scootaloo: Sorry! It's just you're... Rainbow Dash's parents! screaming :Bow Hothoof: She's doing it again! :Windy Whistles: Oh, dearie, please! You might shatter my Princess Celestia commemorative plates! Ow! :cracking :Scootaloo: screaming I'm so sorry. I just... squeals I can't believe I'm meeting you! My name's Scootaloo, and I'm doing a school report on your daughter! ding :Bow Hothoof: Our Rainbow Dash? :Scootaloo: The report's on an inspirational pony in my life, and nopony inspires me more than she does! I'm putting together this scrapbook for my report! I'm her biggest fan! :Bow Hothoof: Now, little trotter, what you say is impossible. excitedly Because nopony is a bigger fan of our Rainbow Dash than us! :Scootaloo: Whoa! You always wear that shirt? :Bow Hothoof: Heh. Actually, it's, uh, laundry day. But pretty great, right?! :Scootaloo: Yeah! :Windy Whistles: My name's Windy Whistles, and I just have to say that it is a total blast to meet somepony that loves Rainbow Dash as much as we do! :Bow Hothoof: What can we help you with? :Scootaloo: Well, I know all about Rainbow Dash's time in Ponyville, but I don't know anything about her life before that. :Bow Hothoof: Well, you came to the right place! :flashes :Scootaloo: gasps :Windy Whistles: Here you go! Rainbow Dash's favorite meal! A pasta and potato sandwich on sourdough! She just loved to carbo-load. giggles :Scootaloo: I can't believe I'm eating Rainbow Dash's favorite food made by Rainbow Dash's mom while sitting in Rainbow Dash's childhood kitchen! This is the greatest day of my life! loudly Mmmm! :Bow Hothoof: I think it's time for a tour of the house. :Scootaloo: full Okay. :Bow Hothoof: Our little Dashie was an early learner and so rambunctious. The combination was— :Windy Whistles: singsongy Exciting! :flashes :Scootaloo: Whoa... Is that... her room? :opens :Scootaloo: screams Rainbow Dash's linen closet! Her carpet! Her inspirational poster! reading "When the going gets tough, the tough don't notice because they have hard shells." That's so Rainbow Dash! :flashing :Scootaloo: Woo-hoo! :Bow Hothoof: Scootaloo, wanna see something really cool? :opens :opens :choir singing :Scootaloo: gasps :closes :Bow Hothoof: I, uh, installed the sound effects myself. chuckles :opening and closing, heavenly choir turning on and off :Bow Hothoof: Pretty great, huh? :Scootaloo: So great! :Windy Whistles: And look at this! She was wearing it when she spoke her first words. :Scootaloo: So cool! :flashes :Windy Whistles: And this broken lantern is from when she first learned to fly. :flashes :Windy Whistles: And this bitten apple is from when she grew her first tooth! gasps So many memories! :flashes :Scootaloo: You're so lucky to have all of these! :Windy Whistles: Well, I may have a ton of Dash-mentos, but I don't have any of those "Rainbow Dash Saves Ponyville" headlines like you. :Scootaloo: gasps Trade-sies? :Windy Whistles: Deal-sies! :Scootaloo: So where's all the Wonderbolt stuff? :Bow Hothoof: You mean Rainbow Dash's personal collection of Wonderbolt memorabilia? :Scootaloo: No. I mean, where's all the stuff about Rainbow Dash getting accepted into the Wonderbolt Academy and then getting chosen as a Wonderbolt? Wait, you don't know that your daughter's a Wonderbolt? And I got to tell you?! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Uhhhhhhhhh... :Scootaloo: Oh, wow! You should see your faces right now! :flashes :Scootaloo: See? That's what your faces look like. :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Our daughter's a Wonderbolt?! :choir singing :closes :Bow Hothoof: Great timing. :Scootaloo: Great door. :Windy Whistles: I just... It's... Unbelievable! :Scootaloo: You two were kind enough to show the Rainbow Dash you know. Now please, allow me to show the Rainbow Dash I'' know. :theme playing :'Spitfire': Let's make some thunder! :'Rainbow Dash': I was ''born to make thunder! :strikes :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: loudly :Spitfire: We've got turbulence! :Rainbow Dash: How? Where's it coming from? :Bow Hothoof: I'm so proud! :Misty Fly: There! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: loudly She's a Wonderbolt! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. :Spitfire: Okay. Which pony broke protocol and invited guests to our training exercises?! :Rainbow Dash: I guess they're with me. embarrassed Mom, Dad. So... good... to see you. :Windy Whistles: Oh, honey, it's so great to see you, too! And wow! You were so amazing up there with all of that flying! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, how did you know I was here? :Windy Whistles: Scootaloo filled us in on everything, you modest pony you! :flashes :Scootaloo: I can't believe I'm documenting the moment your parents first saw you as a Wonderbolt! :Windy Whistles: And these must be your Wonderbolt friends! Hello, team! I'm Windy Whistles, the mom of the best Wonderbolt ever! Yeah! Just kidding. You guys were great, too! Go, team! :Rainbow Dash: Moooom! :Scootaloo: chuckles :Spitfire: Hello, ma'am. Nice to meet you. :Windy Whistles: Nice to meet you as well, and love those goggles! Love 'em! You know, I have goggles, too. But they're mostly just for swimming. Oh, and bath time. :Rainbow Dash: Mom, please! They don't wanna hear about your bath time! :Bow Hothoof: I can't believe it! My daughter, a Wonderbolt! sobs So proud! :Rainbow Dash: Dad, hold it together. We're in public. :Bow Hothoof: I know! I know, i— but it's... just... You had a goal, and... you achieved it! sobs :flashes :Spitfire: All right, Wonderbolts! Let's hit the showers and give Rainbow Dash some time to spend with her family. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, yeah! Uh, great practice! I'll, uh, eh, catch up with you guys in a minute! :Fleetfoot: Sir, you really raised a great flyer! :Bow Hothoof: Oh, no! straining Tears... welling up again! :Rainbow Dash: Dad! :Bow Hothoof: sobbing :flashes :Rainbow Dash: Could you give us a sec? :Scootaloo: Is something wrong? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. You should've warned me that you were bringing my parents! Or talked to Twilight or something! Not just shown up! :Scootaloo: Why? :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! It's just my parents and I have a delicate relationship. I love them very much, and we're really close, but there's a reason I didn't tell them I'm a Wonderbolt! They can be a little bit... embarrassing. :Scootaloo: Huh? Really? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, really! And now you've invited a whole lot of crazy into my life! :Scootaloo: What's wrong with a little support? :Scootaloo: Bow and Windy, I'd like you to meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Hi! :Sweetie Belle: Hello. :Bow Hothoof: Greetings, small ponies. :Apple Bloom: Are you excited to see Rainbow Dash? :Windy Whistles: Oh, my, yes! And to think we never bothered to come to a Wonderbolt event! :Bow Hothoof: We said if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt, then what's the point? But now, she is! :Scootaloo: And she earned it! Did you know it all started when she won a spot in the coveted Wonderbolts Academy, training under Spitfire? :Windy Whistles: I didn't know that! How wonderful! :Scootaloo: But then, she had some heavy competition. Especially against another Pegasus named Lightning Dust. :Windy Whistles: Oh, no! :Scootaloo: But, of course, Rainbow Dash proved to be the best and later made it into the Wonderbolt Reserves! :Windy Whistles: Hooray again! :Scootaloo: But jealous ex-Wonderbolt Wind Rider was worried that Rainbow Dash might break his speed record. And so, he framed her for a crime she didn't commit. :Windy Whistles: Oh, no! :Scootaloo: But thanks to Rarity, Rainbow Dash proved her innocence and became a backup Wonderbolt until Fire Streak retired, and she became an official Wonderbolt! :Windy Whistles: Hooray! Wow, what a gripping tale! :Bow Hothoof: You really know your Rainbow Dash history. You're going to do great on your report. :Apple Bloom: Show's about to start. :theme playing :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: hooting :Bow Hothoof: Trot on, Bolts! Let's start this thing! :Windy Whistles: Wonderbolts Big Showcase! Here! We! Gooooooooo! :Bow Hothoof: Rip it up and tear! It! Down! :Windy Whistles: Then build it back up again and tear it back down again! Yeah! :Bow Hothoof: Woo! Yeah! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Go go go! Yes! Go, Rainbow Dash! Best Wonderbolt ever! :Windy Whistles: Woo-hoo! That's my daughter! Go, Rainbow! Go, Dashie, go-go-go-go-go! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: loudly :Windy Whistles: You go, girl! :Fleetfoot: Rainbow Your folks were definitely loud, but they weren't that bad. :fireworks :Spitfire: Whoa! Since when did we add fireworks to the show?! :Rainbow Dash: Uhhhh, we didn't. :Fleetfoot: Wow... :chattering :Bow Hothoof: Go, Rainbow Dash! You sign that photo! Whoo! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Cut the ribbon! Cut the ribbon! Cut the ribbon! Cut the ribbon! :flashes :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: The camera loves you! Yeah! :Bow Hothoof: Now, let's do the pyramid! Scootaloo, get up there! You're the top! :Spitfire: Rainbow You really do got yourself your very own mega-fans. Lucky you. :Rainbow Dash: groans :Rainbow Dash: groans :door opens :Windy Whistles: You hung that towel! :clang! :Windy Whistles: Yeah! :Bow Hothoof: Greatest towel hanger of all time! chanting Towel! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: chanting Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Tow— :Rainbow Dash: Stop! This is ridiculous! Mom and Dad, you are both too supportive! This is exactly why I didn't tell you I was a Wonderbolt! You're just... too much! :Windy Whistles: Did... Did we do something wrong? :Rainbow Dash: Yes! The fireworks, the cheerleading, and-and how do you even compare who is better or worse at hanging up a towel?! :Bow Hothoof: We're just trying to be supportive. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm tired of it! I've had enough of you two being so proud of every little ridiculous, insignificant thing I do! pants I think you should leave. :Windy Whistles: First of all, great job yelling at us, sweetie. No one sniffs can make their parents feel more worthless than you! :Bow Hothoof: tears Your words were direct, clear, and... so painful! Is there nothing you can't do?! :Scootaloo: Why? :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, you don't understand! :Scootaloo: I met your parents hoping to learn more about you, but I don't like what I found out! I'll find somepony else to do my hero report on. :music :revving :Rainbow Dash: panting Scootaloo, wait! I know I wasn't myself back there, and I shouldn't have snapped at my parents! That's exactly why I didn't tell them I'm a Wonderbolt! :Scootaloo: I don't understand. They're so proud of you. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Can I tell you something? :Scootaloo: Sure. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, but you might wanna hold onto your wings because this could rock you to your very core. Believe it or not, there was a time when I wasn't the best at everything. :Scootaloo: gasps :Rainbow Dash: See this picture? It looks like I won something awesome, but actually... :Announcer: And last, but not least, it's time to hand out our participant stickers! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh! :Bow Hothoof: Greatest participant ever! :Young Dumb-Bell: Uh, your parents realize you didn't win, don't they? :flashes :Rainbow Dash: Granted, I was the youngest pony in the senior competitive circuit. Most other ponies my age were in the Junior Flappers' Club. I thought it was utterly mortifying having my parents cheer me on even when I lost! :Rainbow Dash: voiceover But then, when I started to win competitions – which didn't take very long, by the way – things got even worse! :Rainbow Dash: voiceover Being the best came with consequences. Very loud, very embarrassing consequences. :Rainbow Dash: sighs :Scootaloo: Ya know, some ponies would dream of having parents like that. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right! Name one! :Scootaloo: sighs Me. Growing up, I never thought I'd be the best at any''thing, because nopony ever told me. But your parents told you over and over again. Look! Best bath taker ever. Best carrot eater under three. Greatest napper of all time! :'Rainbow Dash': scoffs I ''am pretty good at napping. I can fall asleep anywhere. snores Huh? :Scootaloo: For your entire life, your parents gave you the confidence to believe in yourself. :Rainbow Dash: You're right. I was always so embarrassed by my parents that I didn't realize their support actually made me the awesome, confident, amazing, awesome, and awesome pony I am! sighs And I took them for granted. :Scootaloo: And you yelled at them. :Rainbow Dash: groans I gotta make this right. I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help. That is, if you're willing to help me after I acted like that. :flashes :Scootaloo: Now, that's a great picture! "Rainbow Dash learns the error of her ways"! :Windy Whistles: I'm telling you, I just can't see a thing. Scootaloo, you are just so great at blindfolds! :Bow Hothoof: It's true. You must tell me what kind of knot you used. Uh, falconer's knot? Wait, no! A farmer's loop! :Windy Whistles: What's this all about, anywho? :feedback :Rainbow Dash: loudspeaker Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof, please be seated for a super private Wonderbolt event! throat Mom and Dad, welcome to the... "I Love My Parents and I'm Sorry That I Took Them for Granted and I Know That They Made Me Who I Am Today So I Really Wanna Make It Up to Them"... event. Enjoy! :theme music :Rainbow Dash: Thanks for doing this. :Spitfire: Happy to help. :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Oooh... Ahhh... Oh! Ooh! awed excitement sounds :Rainbow Dash: Mom and Dad, I want you to know that I'm your biggest fan. :Windy Whistles: Oh, honey, thank you. But you didn't have to do all this. It's kind of whispers embarrassing. :Bow Hothoof: Eh, it is a bit much. :flashes :Scootaloo: And that's why Rainbow Dash is the most inspirational pony in my life! :applause :Cheerilee: Thank you, Scootaloo. Very well researched! But a little heavy on the pictures, and there was a moldy sandwich in your report. chuckles Um, I'll give you a B. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Greatest report giver of all time! :Bow Hothoof, Windy Whistles, and Rainbow Dash: chanting Scootaloo! Scootaloo! Scootaloo! :credits en:Transcripts/Parental Glideance Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон